Perfectly Imperfect
by Antis0cial
Summary: It might have not been the Perfect Christmas they had both been hoping for. But sometimes imperfect is perfect, and now was one of those times
1. Chapter 1

_**Just cause it's Christmas**_.

_Piper_•

"You know that I don't want to go."

Piper looked over at Jason, shoving her fist into her pockets.

She nodded and sighed, sitting down on the small couch in the couples living room. "I know, i just wanted to spend time with you." She huffed frustrated.

Jason stood there, and the daughter of Aphrodite could feel his eyes burning holes, like she was clear and he could see right through her.

Today was December 24, or more commonly known as 'The day before Christmas'.

And Piper had never hated this day more in her entire life.

She had expected this Christmas to be Amazing. She had always loved the stupid holiday, ever since she was little. The snow, the joy and love, (yes it sounded sappy) but it was true, everything is better in the Christmas season. Even though her dad was gone most Christmas's he would remember that she loved the holiday, and would always send a card and a small present. Sure it wasn't much considering her dad was Tristan McLean, but it was better than nothing. Right?

But this year she actually HAD someone to spend the holiday with. Sure Jason wasn't a genius when it came to romance, but she knew that he would at least try to make it a perfect Christmas for both of them. But her expectations were held to high and they came crashing down around her.

Jason had got a call from Frank and Hazel last night. Apparently, something major happened out at Camp Jupiter and it COULDNT wait until after the holiday.

She sat foreword looking at her watch. 10:24, and she found herself sighing for the 100th time that evening.

"I love you" Jason said leaning on the doorframe, backpack with extra clothes in one hand Imperial gold sword in the other.

"I love you too" she whispered, looking up when her eyes began to water. Walking over to him, and reaching up to set her hand on his jaw.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for half a second before continuing to stare at her. Suddenly she couldn't take it.

Piper jerked him down and _pulled_ his lips to hers. She didn't realize that she had tears leaking out of her eyes until she felt Jason wiping them away gently with his fingertips.

"It's okay." He whispered gathering her up into his arms, slowly rocking her side to side.

Jason pulled back framing her face in both of his hands. "I'll be back Christmas morning. Then I'll be all yours. No being alone I promise."

Kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose he removed his hands from her face and took a step back, and before she could stop him from leaving again he was gone.

She wished this was all a bad dream, and that she would wake up snuggled into Jason's side and have the perfect Christmas. But it wasn't so she settled for falling asleep on the couch by herself instead.

It was 2:36 in the morning when she woke up for the third time, but when she realized Jason wasn't there with her again she was wide awake.

"Merry christmas to me" she whispered to herself getting up to stretch.

It sucked being alone.

She spent the better part of Christmas morning walking aimlessly around the house in her reindeer covered onesie, glaring at all of the campers outside running around with their boyfriends and girlfriends. That should have been her today, having Christmas with her first (and hopefully last) boyfriend.

A knock in the door brought Piper out of her daydream. 'JASON' she screamed in her head. She ran down the steps of in her house Annabeth built for each of the heroes. Past the nicely lit Christmas tree and down the hall covered with scattered pictures of Jason and Piper together.

She ran to the door excitedly, Jason kept his promise, they could finally have the perfect Christmas together. Finally.

She reached the door and waiting a few seconds before swinging it open. A huge grin plastered on her face.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the son of Jupiter. Nico stood at the door, two wrapped boxes in hand shoulders hunched blocking the mad blowing wind.

"Nico?" Piper called over the wind. The son of Hades looked up, white specks of snow covering his dark hair, giving it the polka-dot affect.

"Here" Nico said handing her the boxes. "Sorry they're a bit late on arrival time" he smiled a bit and shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Having a good Christmas?" He asked awkwardly (Piper and Nico never really were close) but before Piper could answer the question with an obvious 'NO', another gust of wind pushed past sending another cold breeze into the house. Nico shivered took a step back, and with a "Thank you" from Piper, and another smile and nod from the son of Hades and he was out of sight.

After closing the door, and glumly walking back to the living room, and quickly setting the table for two people. Piper decided that she would just sleep until Jason got back, even if he promised to be back this morning, she just had to accept the fact this Christmas she would be alone same as all the others.

This wasn't what she was hoping for at all.

_Jason_•

Jason trudged through the heavy snow piled high throughout Camp Half Blood and checked his watch for what seemed like the 50th time. 11:37 it read.

Piper was going to kill him.

He felt horrible for keeping the tradition and leaving Piper alone again, and then breaking his promise saying he would be back in the morning, and to make matters worse, it was in her favourite holiday ever.

Jason knew it was for the good of Camp Jupiter but it wasn't fair. He just wanted to spend the holiday with his girlfriend but was forced to leave. He should have told Frank "No", and he should have stayed in bed until noon snuggled beside Piper.

If only there were no 'should' in those sentences.

As soon as he got close enough to the house Jason ran, up the steps in front of the home and past the few moonlace plants growing in the flower bed and unlocked the door as quietly as possible. When the door opened he didn't hear anything except the faint sound of the TV and the wind blowing nastily outside the house. Piper was probably sleeping but he called out anyways.

"Piper?" Jason walked through the hallway. There were pictures of Piper and him hanging on the wall and sitting on the furniture and he couldn't help but grin when he saw them.

Jason wandered deeper into the house when he heard no reply.

His Piper was curled up on the floor in a pile of blankets snoring slightly. She had a few soda cans lying around, and Americas Next top Model reruns were playing on the flatscreen TV that was hanging on the wall.

There was a faint light in the dining room coming from a lit candle, and when he got closer he noticed the deep red rose petals scattered around the table, and that Piper took the time to make his favourite dinner.

It broke his heart just to imagine that she had been alone. She thought that this was going to be her first Christmas with her boyfriend, and Jason screwed that up for her.

He stumbled into the living room and picked Piper up bridal style, she was still fast asleep and she curled into the crook of his arms and fisted his T-shirt. He tried not to smile to much.

Jason made it to their room carefully closing the door with his foot, and made his way over to the bed. He carefully set her down and smiled down at her.

Piper hummed and blinked her eyes opened. "Jason?"

"Hey Pipes," he said easily leaning over her.

She hummed again, her eyes were only held half open, and she looked like she was zoned out.

"Wake up baby." He smiled lightly, she was so BEAUTIFUL, and more importantly his.

Her eyes opened wider "Jason?" She called again reaching out her hand setting it on his chest

He closed his eyes and held onto her wrist thanking every God he could that she wasn't mad at him.

"I thought you weren't coming," Piper whispered still half asleep. Jason felt like a car had hit him and pounded him into the pavement. How could she honestly think that he wasn't coming. He sat there and stared at her and suddenly it was as if the floodgates opened and she let a sob escape her lips.

Jason gathered her into his arms and framed her face with both of his hands, kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose trying to stop the sobs. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry that I had to you in your favourite holiday. I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas. I'm sorry Pipes."

Pipers body rocked foreword letting another sob escape her lips, And Jason tightened his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, Piper's head in the crook of Jason's neck, him with his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Sorry... I just- I'm sorry." Her voice was raw, and cracked a few times but Jason thought that she sounded like and angel. (Sappy, but true.)

"Piper Mclean, you have no reason to apologize, i should be the one apologizing to you. I left you alone for dinner, and you had to open presents by yourself-"

Jason stopped mid-sentence, HE FORGOT TO GIVE PIPER HER PRESENT. Out of all the things he had to do today, he forgot the most important thing, giving Piper her present that symbolically showed how much he LOVED her.

He started to get up, but Piper caught him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "No. Stay with me please."

"Pipes, I need to get your gift, I'll be back in a minute." He said, trying to pry her fingers away from his shirt.

Piper grasped his fingers and tried to tug him down onto the bed. "No," she moaned lightly. "I haven't see you all day, it can wait."

He tried to argue with her (he really did) but she just looked so vulnerable and so damn beautifulthat his argument was collapsing on itself. He could give her the present in the morning, right? He had worked hard today, he deserved to spend time with Piper. I was her favourite holiday after all.

Before he knew it, he was unbuckling his belt and tossing his jeans to the floor beside the bed. He couldn't help but think that he was losing some of his "strictness" or as Leo called it "Roman-ness" but he really didn't care anymore. He grabbed Pipers face in his hands a kissed her with everything left in him, and he felt his knees go weak, and his heart sped up when she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and it was wonderful.

Jason curved himself around Piper's body and she laughed quietly and buried her face against him.

They stayed in bed together for a long time. Piper lazily let her fingers trail all over his body, and Jason held one of her hands and listened to her heartbeat. It was nice. Jason was glad that he was finally getting a few minutes alone with his love.

It might have not been the Perfect Christmas they had both been hoping for. But sometimes imperfect is perfect, and now was one of those times

**_Its a Christmas miracle. I actually typed something up. And I might actually add a 'bonus' of Jason and Pipes opening gifts and all that good stuff._**

**_But anyways Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_**.


	2. Bonus

**_Bonusss_**

Piper was disoriented when she woke up. The bedroom was dimly lit, and the bed the couple shared was a mass of limbs. Jason was lying on his back, humming slightly and absentmindedly playing with the loose strands of hair that had fell out of Piper's braid last night.

She shifted and turned towards the son of Jupiter, reaching up to touch his cheek and run her small fingers through his hair.

If this wasn't the best way to wake up, she didn't know what was. After being alone during Christmas (Again) and knowing that you could be with someone who has some significance in your life (In her case Jason) made her realized that she needed Sparky around more than she did before.

Piper laughed slightly when Jason moaned in pleasure while letting one of his arms curve under her body and wrap around her hip."Get up Sparky, lets make some breakfast," she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he just tightened his arms around her waist.

"No" he moaned lightly. Kissing her collarbone. "I love you so so much" he mumbled against her skin, leaving opened mouth kisses up her neck Jason smiled slyly against her skin, letting his hands trace up and down her back under her shirt (It was really Jason's) and then stopped suddenly around the waistband of her shorts.

"If you think thats going to stop me from getting food you're wrong." Piper laughed, one of her hands squeezed his bicep tightly before trailing down his arm again.

"I know but I do not care at all." Jason said, and surprised her by biting her neck softy moving up slowly, stopping on the sensitive part below her ear, and slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pyjamas. It was an internal battle not to moan out loud at the movement.

Piper squeaked softly, but he continued to kiss on the same spot. It felt good, she wasn't denying it, but it wasn't until his hand creeped up her shirt slowly reaching her bra clasp and when his other hand slipped lower and lower under the waistband, that she started to get embarrassed. Jason then picked the perfect (sarcasm) moment to look up at her.

"Why is your face red?" He asked sitting up straighter. "What's-?" Jason studied her face, scrunching his eyebrows but Piper didn't meet his gaze, she tried to laugh, but it sounded way too forced.

The always occurring thoughts rushed back into Pipers brain. What if he wanted something more from her right now, but she wasn't ready (Of corse she wasn't ready)...what if he decided that he didn't like her anymore. What if he left her. What if he laughed her. What if she embarrassed herself, what if-

"Piper whats wrong?" Jason asked softly pulling her onto his lap gently as if she would break if he held to tight.

The daughter of love frowned and slipped out off his lap onto the floor. "Nothing Sparky, lets get breakfast" she put on a dazzling fake smile and prayed to the Gods that Jason would buy it.

Jason gave Piper a look, and apparently she hadn't passed the test because he then proceeded to ask her again, she tried making a quick escape but he grabbed the daughter Aphrodite by the waist and pulled her towards him until she was standing in between his legs.

"Pipes tell me whats wrong, please." He begged, his electric blue eyes boring into her soul, or at least thats what it felt like.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Piper standing in between Jason's open legs, the son of Jupiter staring at her, and she was staring right back. While asking herself a million times over in her head whether she should tell him what was really bothering her.

She decided on 'Yes' and broke the staring contest, looking at the floor because suddenly it became more interesting than Jason's eyes, but when he squeezed her waist and twisted her body even closer to his, Piper sucked in a long breath.

It's now or never, right? Relationships were about trust, right?

She sure hoped so.

"Im afraid." Piper said so softly she thought Jason didn't hear her.

The daughter of Aphrodite waited, dreading his response, eyes glued to the floor. Only she didn't get a _verbal_ response, Jason Grace picked her up and placed her on his lap-like she was straddling him but not really- forcing her to look at him.

"What are you afraid of Baby?" Her heart skipped a beat, she loved when he called her 'Baby', though as much as it comforted her, her heart was still beating 100 miles per hour, and her face was red because of how stupid she probably sounded right now.

Piper knew he wasn't going to let this conversation slip, so she just had to accept defeat and get this over with.

They had been dating for a considerably long time now. Sure, they weren't anything like Percy and Annabeth, but they were close. Sometimes you just need to take risks.

So she prayed to the Gods that he would take this well.

Jason•

She was staring brokenly at the son of Jupiter, her shoulders were slumped, and whenever he tried to hold her, she would shy away from his touch. She was so beautiful sitting there in his lap, and it hurt Jason's heart to see her upset about something so irrelevant. He didn't know specifically what she was upset about, because she was yet to tell him, but he did know it was a waste of her tears.

"It's flattering that you touch or look at me like that. I figured that you just… didn't." Her voice broke, and it took every ounce of Jason's willpower not to collect Piper in his arms. The daughter of Love was completely wrong, and it seemed unfair that she had to go thought all these insecurities alone.

"I'm not pretty or desirable, and you're going to figure that out and leave. But I _need_ you. So much it's frightening. Terrifyin-"

In front of Jason, he heard a barely audible whimper, and Piper's head came in contact with his collarbone making a dull _thud. _

Piper slumped towards his body. Her eyes were closed, and Jason could already hear her not-so-silent sobs.

He cursed and picked her head up, carefully moving it so she was looking directly at him. He didn't say a word, instead the son of Jupiter shifted forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Piper McLean, you are so insanely gorgeous." He mumbled quietly kissing her collarbone. "You don't have to go through this alone Baby, you'll never be alone for as long as i'm living." She was clutching at Jason's shirt a fistful in each hand, her tears were hot on his neck but as long as he could keep Piper curved into his body, he didn't care. Not one bit.

She cried until Jason thought she was stuck like that. But that didn't stop him from mumbling things like "You're beautiful," and "You're my everything, Baby." Against her skin shifting her even closer.

Jason pulled back from the embrace, and when he looked at her she had dark circles under her eyes, and her shoulders were curving in. She was _beautiful_.

Piper started to lean back up, but the son of Jupiter grabbed a fistful of her shirt-it was really his shirt she was wearing but who cares- and pulled her back into his embrace "No. You're staying with me."

Jason was never really good with stuff like this. He hadn't ever been in a relationship-much less a committed relationship-and wasn't positive on what to do in situations like this. But one thing he did know wasthat he didn't want to screw anything up between them. Piper was one of the only good things that he had in his life anymore, and he was content with keeping it that way.

So he kept the daughter of love in his arms lying down on his back, with her settled on his stomach, burying her face in the crook of his neck like a pillow and he could feel Piper's fingers softly tracing up and down his arm.

He smiled smugly, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Piper?" He quietly called letting both arms curve around her body and wrap around her hips.

Piper looked up at him, her eyes still looked a little watery. "Yes?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Everything about you is beautiful, even your insecurities, they make you who you are and if that's not the most honest thing that I've ever said, may Jupiter strike me with lightning right now. Piper, this is _you. _And you are so gorgeous," Jason let his voice drop to a whisper. "I love you, and I love e_very _single ounce of your being, there's not one part of you that_ isn't _pretty."

He leaned closer, listening to Piper breath and he didn't want to ever move. "I love here," he placed a soft kiss on her nose, "here," he used his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him tightly. "Even here" Jason slid his hand down to the back of her thigh and squeezed lightly.

And when Jason looked up and caught a glance of her tear filled kaleidoscope eyes flickering with a few different colors and thoughts, he knew he didn't mess this up. Her hands were resting under the hem of his shirt, and she was still "You really think so?" She asked weakly.

He hugged her even closer, "I know so."

She nodded weakly and snuggled into his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck-where it belonged.

Jason was enjoying just lying with her and relaxing, she shifted on his stomach. Her eyes were closed, and Jason thought that he could already hear her snoring.

He leaned down kissing Piper softly on the lips. She was still fast asleep, but when he kissed her she hummed quietly and instinctively curled into his body, fisting his t-shirt keeping him where he was (Not like he could go anywhere).

Before Jason could fall asleep, he quickly thanked the Gods like he always did for Piper. HIS Piper, and closed his eyes grinning when her hand moved to tangled in his hair, and he hugged her closer pressing her body against his. It was amazing.

Jason could have laid there in this room with Piper forever. When he was with her, he felt like he could be himself. It felt like he was _home_ when he was with her. And he never wanted to leave her side.

He loved her.

_**Alrighty guys. Thats your bonus Part 1.**_

_**This was pretty fun to write and had nothing to do with opening presents but whatever. In good time, next chapter will be the one. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonus 2.**_

Jason never thought that he could enjoy the company of one person this much in his life. Before while they were on the quest, Jason hadn't got to spend much alone time with Piper. They had been way to busy trying to stay alive to worry about having a minute to themselves and that wasn't really fair.

But now that the war was over, Jason could have Piper all to himself without having to worry about the world ending on them. (Well it still could happen, but it probably won't. Probably.)

he big truth is. One day you fall in love. You don't remember why or how or when. You just do. Day's together turn into nights together, and nights together into days again, (And if you find the right person your days will even turn into having dance competitions in parking lots at 2AM, sleeping under forts, and flying onto your roof to watch the stars together). Being inseparable from the person you love is probably the best feeling you can have ever.

But there's this other little fine print that lies within, and it's called…being a demigod. It makes you realize that you can't always be there to fight each other's battles (Especially with Piper because she's stubborn). You really can lose the person you love amidst a fight (With words or with actual weapons) and that can make you a bit obsessed. But sometimes it's good to be obsessed. Just don't follow them around and watch their every move, because that's really creepy.

Jason smiled lightly being brought back to reality as Piper grasped his waist and tried to tug him closer to her which was impossible because she was basically _on top of him_, not that it bothered Jason or anything. Instead he switched positions and flipped onto his side, curving himself around Pipers snoozing body and started tracing patterns up and down her stomach.

They stayed like that for a long time. Jason lazily tracing patterns across Piper's body, her eyes were held half open and she looked asleep but she would hum softly, or grab his hand every so often on instinct and Jason loved it. He loved her. H ejust wanted to coo at her she's so adorable.

After a little while longer, Jason untangled himself from her and leaned up smiling slightly when she reached up trying to grab his shirt, Jason just held her hand in both of his laughing at how small it was.

Jason was disappointed that he was ruining their moment, but he was going to get Pipers present and he _knew_ that he didn't want to screw that up, he needed it to be perfect, Piper was the only good thing in his life right now.

So he instead of leaving completely he decided to take off his T-shirt and slip it into his girlfriend's hands (And it didn't look like she had a problem with that judging by the way she was holding it). It was basically like he was lying with her right? It WAS his shirt; she was cuddling with it and everything.

The son of Jupiter got up and ran off downstairs, leaving Piper in her askew sleeping position, grabbed the gift from downstairs, and rushed back into the room. When he got back all he could see was the smooth tan skin of Piper's legs and her muscles moving as she stretched.

"Hey, get up" Jason pokes her.

_"Go away."_

"Come on." He fakes a whine that turns into laughter, "Get up you lazy!"

_"Ugh!"_ Piper laughs rolling to face the son of Jupiter. _"You're like the little brother I thought I wanted until I got him."_

"Lets get up princess. I'm up already for the day, you might as well too." He sprawled out on top of her, "And I have your Christmas present."

_"Gods, fine."_ She grinned sitting up and put her hand on his chest.

He smiled too and pulled out a black box without moving from where he was hovering over her. He set the box on her chest and stared at it until she finally picked it up and opened it.

Inside the box there was a sleek diamond, and it sparkled every way that you turned to look at it. And when you flipped it over _'You are mine'_ was engraved into the Imperial Gold that covered the back of it.

She didn't say anything; she just looked up her kaleidoscope eyes sparkling and framed his face with both of her hands, jerking his lips down to hers "I love you." She said against his lips, and tugged on the belt loops of his pants pulling him closer.

He hugged her tighter and tighter, pressing his lips everywhere he could reach without letting go of her and she just burrows herself farther into his chest. Jason can hear his phone vibrating on the side table. It's probably Percy, maybe Leo wondering where the hell he is. But he just stays beside Piper, kissing her when she smiles up at him. They can wait; you don't know when you're going to get another chance like this.

Five minutes later Jason finds himself setting up Harry Potter the Prisoner of Azkaban so he and Piper can snuggle. And another five minutes into the movie he finds himself playing with Pipers tanged hair.

"Piper."

_"Yeah?"_

"Can you teach me to braid?" Without looking away from the movie she guides Jason's hands through the motion of a simple braid.

By the time Harry has gotten the Marauders Map, Jason has braided Pipers hair as she normally wears it. Her eyes are still open but threatening to close at any moment.

Jason positions himself around her so he can fall asleep resting his head on top of hers.

_"Jason."_

"Hmmm?" He asks almost asleep.

_"You're, like, the definition of a gentle giant. You know that?"_

"I do know." He mumbles into her sweet smelling hair.

She takes his hand before he drifts off into sleep.

And that's how Jason spent his day with Piper. Lying in bed all day with his girlfriend, opening presents, eating food. Finally falling asleep with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban credits playing in the background. Everything in life is pretty perfect in this moment. Everything is exactly right.

_**Alright Everyone the last chapter is upon us. Wow.**_

_**Real Quick. I just wanted to thank everyone. Hope you all enjoy.**_


End file.
